Mine
by Y-IMB
Summary: "Le problème avec la dépendance, c'est que ça ne finit jamais bien. - Eh moi je te dis que ça va bien se finir." UA. Un pensionnat, de l'alcool, de la drogue, sept ados, des hormones. Quoi de mieux pour rire et profiter ?


Une gorgée, deux gorgées, trois gorgées. Un cul sec. Encore un autre verre de finit.

Une taffe. Deux taffes. Trois taffes. Une soufflette? Pourquoi pas. Encore faudrait qu'ils arrivent à se mettre d'accord sur qui met les mains.

L'esprit complètement embrumé.

Un rail, deux rails, trois rails.

Pupilles dilatées.

Elle danse. Elle saute. Elle se mouve dans des gestes complétement désordonnés. Ses talons lui font mal, mais elle continue de dansait au rythme de la dubstep. Elle saute d'un pied à l'autre, bougeant les bras l'un après l'autre. Un homme vient danser près d'elle. Il se rapproche petit à petit, elle aussi. Elle n'arrive même pas à voir son visage mais elle s'en fout royalement. Elle se colle à lui. Il la rapproche au plus près d'elle, une main sur sa hanche, l'autre sur une de ses fesses. Sans qu'elle ne sache comment leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Leurs langue se rencontre et leur baisé est plus une transmission de bave qu'un ballet de sentiment.

Leur danse sensuelle dure un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle se reconnecte à la réalité. Elle panique ne voyant personne qu'elle connait autour d'elle. Elle cède à l'angoisse. Elle s'éloigne des bras de son partenaire et court en direction des toilettes. Le calme qui y règne lui donne l'impression d'être sur une autre planète. Les chiottes sont bouchés d'une substance qui donne la gerbe rien qu'à savoir qu'elle est là. Elle jette un coup d'œil à son visage qui se reflète dans le miroir. Ses pupilles sont tellement dilatées et rouge qu'on aperçoit même plus le vert de ses yeux et son rouge à lèvre rouge pétant est étalé tout autour de sa bouche suite à son lavage de dent mutuel avec l'inconnu. Avec minutie elle réajuste son bonnet bleu électrique puis elle s'essuie rapidement la bouche. Un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet et appart son teint blanc rien ne parait anormal. Elle prend une grande inspiration et ressort.

Le bruit éclate ses tympans et les spots agressent ses yeux. L'affolement se ré insinue avec rapidité dans son corps.

- CLOVE !

Entendant son nom elle se retourne et se retrouve face à Glimmer.

Soulagement intense. Elle n'est plus seule.

La magnifique blonde lui parle, mais elle ne comprend pas. Elle n'entend pas. Elle voit seulement ses lèvres bouger sans qu'aucuns sons n'en sortent. Délicatement une main se glisse dans la sienne et ses jambes suivent le pas assuré de sa meilleure amie.

Slalomant entre les silhouettes bourrées elle remarque la table VIP où ils se sont installés quand ils sont rentrés dans la boite.

Dès que Glimmer lui lâche la main ses jambes cèdent et elle se retrouve affalée sur la banquette à côté de Finnick qui tente d'envoyer un message avec le handicape d'être complètement défoncé. Marvel lui tend son joint qu'elle accepte avec plaisir. En face d'elle, Cato s'engueule avec Katniss. Les cris lui brassent le crâne. Plus elle les regarde se cracher à la gueule avec toute la rage dont ils disposent plus son envie de vomir se fait ressentir. Marvel renverse son verre de Vodka coca sur son pantalon et se met à pleurer en regardant son verre à présent vide de toute substance.

- Putain de merde j'avais mis deux cachetons dedans ! L'entend-elle brailler des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Le rire grave de Tresh vient se rajouter par-dessus les pleurs.

Clove se sent mal.

Insultes, pleurs, fou rire elle entend tout en fond sonore tandis qu'un bourdonnement se fait de plus en plus intense dans ses oreilles. Sa tête est lourde comme si une brique avait remplacé son cerveau. Tout se bouscule en elle. Doucement, elle se lève avec précaution. Elle marche d'un pas inconscient, ses talons faisant toujours souffrir le martyr à ses pieds.

Elle pousse de toutes ses forces la grosse porte et l'air frais lui fouette le visage.

Elle loupe la petite marche et se retrouve à genoux sur le béton froid, les mains râpées. Mais elle n'a pas mal, l'alcool lui fait perdre la sensation de la douleur.

L'air frais rentre dans ses poumons et comme un déclic elle dégobille tout l'alcool que contenait son corps sur le sol. L'acidité de la bile lui brûle la gorge.

Apres avoir régurgité ses tripes sur le sol, elle rampe jusqu'au mur en pierre et cale sa tête sur la surface froide. Sa fraicheur lui rafraîchit les esprits. D'un geste sec elle envoie valser au loin ses escarpins qui la faisaient tant souffrir.

Le silence autour d'elle l'apaise. Elle se sent en sécurité ici, allongé contre ce mur, la pointe de ses cheveux imbibées de son propre vomi. Elle se sent de plus en plus emportée dans le monde de l'inconscient. Ses yeux papillonnent un moment dans la nuit jusqu'à ce que sa vue se floute. Son dernier regard se pose sur la flaque qu'elle a rendue quelques instants auparavant. Elle ferme les yeux doucement. Le monde tourne autour d'elle tandis qu'elle plonge lentement dans le monde du sommeil.

Elle ouvre lentement les yeux. Son corps n'est que douleur. Elle se relève doucement, remet ses chaussures et réajuste son bonnet avec soin. Elle touche ses cheveux, quelques mèches sont collées ensemble par son vomis. Elle a un haut le cœur de dégout. Elle rerentre dans la boite. L'odeur de la sueur frappe ses narines.

Elle marche avec précaution vers ses amis. Finnick dort la tête sur la table. Un sourire traverse ses lèvres quand elle pense au torticolis qu'il va se chopper. Glimmer, Tresh et Marvel se fume un pétard riant à gorge déployé. Surprenant, Cato et Katniss discute normalement chacun son verre à la main.

- Ah retrouvé ! C'est bon on peut se casser la disparue est de retour.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers elle suite à l'exclamation de Tresh.

Glimmer lui attrape le bras et la conduit vers la sortie. Elle remarque du coin de l'œil Cato qui réveille Finnick d'un coup sur la tête. Surpris, ce dernier tombe en arrière et se tape la tête sur la banquette. Katniss explose de rire. Après avoir salué le vigile l'air frais leur fouette le visage. Il fait encore nuit dehors. Clove regarde pendant plusieurs secondes l'écran de son portable avant d'arriver à déchiffrer l'heure. 04h47. Elle explose de rire. D'un rire sans réel explication mais qu'on ne peut pas arrêter et Finnick la suit dans son exclamation de joie.

Ils s'installent avec difficultés dans la voiture trois portes de Finnick.

- C'est moi devant ! Crie Marvel en courant vers la porte du côté passager.

Dans sa course il ne voit pas le croche patte de Clove et il s'étale par terre dans un bruit sourd. La jeune fille fière de son coup prend la place du côté passager et ferme la porte à clé.

- Non mais allé c'est dégueulasse je l'ai dit en premier ! Bah alors je conduis, il est hors de question que je sois à l'arrière.

- Et moi je te dis que tu vas à l'arrière car je n'ai pas envie de finir dans un arbre ce soir. Tu es celui qui a le plus bu Marvel. Finnick envoie les clés.

- Non c'est mort JE conduis. Déclare le blond en commençant à ouvrir la porte du côté du conducteur.

- Non JE conduis. Le contredit Glimmer en refermant la porte.

Ils se regardent en chien de faïence pendant plusieurs minutes lorsque Tresh intervint et déclare.

- Moi je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit Glimmer car Finnick i peine dix minutes tu roupillais alors…

- Aha ! Ecoute la voix de la raison mon beau. Allez derrière !

La magnifique blonde ouvre alors la portière, récupère les clés que lui tend son ami et abaisse le siège. S'ensuit alors une longue conversation pour savoir qui va sur les genoux de qui.

- Il est strictement hors de question que Katniss s'installe sur moi, je ne veux pas finir écrasé sous sa masse graisseuse. Commença Cato.

- Car tu as cru que je voulais m'asseoir sur toi ? Je ne voudrais pas être contaminé par ta maladie mentale. La stupidité aigüe est très contagieuse à ce qui parait.

- Et pourquoi on n'en mettrait pas un dans le coffre ? Déclara Marvin avec la tête de la personne ayant trouvé la solution à la pauvreté dans le monde.

- Quelle merveilleuse idée... Pourquoi ne la testerais-tu pas ?

- Ta gueule Clove, tu n'es pas concernée donc garde ta bouche fermée.

Au bout de dix minutes de discussion sans queue ni tête et cinq d'installation ils sont tous en place. Marvel sur les genoux de Katniss - qui voulait à tout prix être attaché car « ce n'est pas contre toi Glimmer mais tu comprends, les routes de nos jours… aha » - donne des pichenettes sur la tempe de Cato assis sur le siège du milieu pour voir sa résistance à la douleur. Finnick rigole sur les genoux de Tresh avec Clove en faisant des grimaces dans le rétroviseur.

Puis le silence ce fait, Glimmer tourne la clé, le moteur se met en marche. Elle enlève le frein à main à l'aide de ses deux mains et enclenche sa manœuvre pour sortir du parking.

Clove cale sa tête sur la vitre froide et regarde la belle blonde au volant qui se concentre pour retrouver la route.

- Arrête tu me déconcentres Clove. Râle Glimmer.

Elle rigole et détourne le regard. Elle observe les lampadaires qui défilent sous ses yeux et des larmes goûtent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Son maquillage coule sur ses joues et son nez devient rouge. Ses nerfs lâchent et elle rigole. La voix grave de Cato et le rire cristallin de Katniss lui parviennent en fond sonore.

Elle regarde une dernière fois la position de son bonnet dans le rétroviseur et jugeant qu'il est bien en place, elle ferme délicatement les yeux et se laisse bercer par la musique qui trouble le silence de concentration de la conductrice.

* * *

**Reviews ?**

**Voilà mon prologue est terminé, j'espère que vous avez aimé. J'aimerai beacoup que vous me donniez votre avis sur le style d'écriture et si l'histoire a l'aire de vous intéresser ou non. **

**J'espere qu'il n'y avait pas trop de fautes d'orthographe.**

** Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu ! A la prochaine !**

**Y-IMB**


End file.
